Esten
Esten is the "Water Region", the eastern section of Arcerra. Geography The further east you go, the less land there is and the deeper the water gets. Esten is like a giant beach. There's actually quite a lot of beaches. It's pretty sunny. Esten has the most varied weather out of all the nine Regions, being adjacent to Tsunia, Cryotia, and the Steam Region. sometimes it's raining, sometimes there's a snowstorm. Also there's this thing called "reverse rain" where water will start evaporating a LOT faster than normal, and it's like clouds are growing out of the ground. Esten is actually home to another country, if you will: Atlantis. Home to another race called Mers. More on them on their own page, but they're literally just amphibious humans who are even stronger than Humans. Atlantis lies directly beneath Heaven's Ocean. Culture A lot of their Culture revolves around Wai Rowo, who a lot of people revere as the "Shark God of Heaven's Ocean". They also believe in spirits and reincarnation into aquatic animals, so they have a lot of respect for those. Ah yes, and the Mers. I'll think of this later, but Mers really want to just keep to themselves and Estans won't leave them alone because they think that people who lived good lives are reincarnated into a Mer. so it's a real momentous occasion when a Human falls in love with a Mer, cuz its all like "the red string of fate" and shit. Oh and also they really like creating Gemstones. As charms and wards and guides for lost spirits and stuff. Architecture A lot of those water houses, like those ones that stand above the water. I don't really know. Does it even matter? we don't really go to Esten until like, Elementalist 0. Relations with Region Tyrant Wai Rowo is a lot more significant to it's region than the other ones. as I said before, Estan people really respect their region tyrant. They live in harmony with It, Heaven's Ocean, and the bounty it produces. A lot of stuff live in heaven's ocean, so people go on like, week-long fishing trips to feed their families. There are of course some business that have flourished by taking loads of food at the same time, but they never last long because people are quite self-reliant and in tune with nature in Esten. Sometimes a vortex connects Heaven's Ocean with the actual sea. This vortex is a lot calmer than the surface of Heaven's Ocean (which isn't saying much), so it's the opportune moment so try and get up there if you don't feel like risking your life. is very important to Esten's ecosystem. The giant ball of swirling water is home to many exotic animals and plants. None of them are friendly. The closer you get to the core of the vortex, the more the ethereal the creatures become; it'll get to a point where most of the stuff you see are Life Essence-Based Organisms, and not actual animals. I guess the local people revere Wai Rowo as the 'Shark God of Heaven's Ocean' Regional Military Fauna/Flora Esten's native wildlife is mostly amphibious. You've got shit like There's hundreds of different types of life that make their home in Heaven's Ocean. Absolutely none of them are friendly. Even the damn plants will try and kill you. Other Regions Trivia